Plot Twist
by CaseyEvans 437
Summary: Imagine Nick and Billy were in a different group, Neha with Graham and Stuart falling in love with another boy from his group? Everything's messed up during the fight to get a handful of jobs at Google. Something's wrong with Carmen, who is supposedly a boy. But ever since that one drunken night, Stuart starts to investigate and find out if Carmen is really the boy he claims to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own the internship and whatever. Hope you like it! R&R:)**

Neha's Pov:

Ok. I needed to get into a good group. I needed to get this job at Google. I looked around and saw two guys, hot guys I might add, both looking down at their smart phones. I approached them, stopped half-way when one of the two guys shot up and scoffed, punching the guy with a beanie and cute-looking glasses playfully. Both were chuckling and smiling. I thought it was a perfect Kodak moment so I took a picture of it. I started to make my way towards them again, when i was stopped by another guy. "The name's Graham." He picked up her ID and examined it. After a while, he said while turning his back "You're coming with me." She just shrugged and sat down with them. Soon, everyone had their groups, including the two boys. Graham followed my line of vision and said. "Leftovers is what they are." She looked at their group that consisted of a boy she recognized as part of Google staff, Lyle Spaulding, the two boys except they weren't smiling anymore. They were just staring at their phones, frowning. There were also an Asian boy and bunch of other people that didn't seem important. I looked over to the other teams and another one caught my eye because a team had two waay older men in their team. I was truly surprised that they weren't with the leftovers. 'Oh well', she thought to herself and followed her group to their new workplace or whatever.

Carmen's Pov:

Ok, just to clarify, I am a girl. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get that out into the universe. But my best friend Stuart applied for an internship. And when I called Google about it, they said he got in but there were no more available spots for girls in the internship program but there was one last spot for boys because someone dropped out at the last minute. I hung up after saying goodbye politely. I looked at the mirror for a while until I got an idea. I called again using my secret back-up phone used for emergencies only that not even Stuart knows about it. I applied and apparently, got in as well after the webcam interview that I had to call for Stuart's mom to help me look like a guy because she is a really good hair stylist and costume artist. She agreed to help me if I look after Stuart for her, since she was worried that he will change while in California. I was apparently smart enough to get in and when Libby (Stuart's mom) heard about it, she immediately packed my bag with the necessary things that I need to "change". But we were really careful to hide it from Stuart. The days seemed to move so fast and soon it was time to go. I made up an alibi that my dad asked me to help at his office in Arizona and it worked since he's the only one in the town who doesn't know that my dad died and whenever he came over, he asked where he is and we would come up with an excuse every time. Luckily, the people in our small town decided not to mention it to him. I changed into my "guy form" in the bathroom at the airport. Stuart looked a little sad when he thought that I didn't show up to see him off. He locked eyes as we passed, him boarding the plane while I, sitting down on my seat by the window. When he broke eye contact, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. He was wearing his regular attire, beanie and cute but geeky glasses. He reached up to put his luggage in the top compartment and his shirt kind of went up a little to give a peek of his six pack right above the strip of boxers. I quickly turned away and started to distract myself with music. He plopped down on the seat beside me. 'Damn it. Why that seat, out of all seats? Did he have to pick this one?' I thought. He looked over at me and smiled. I'm pretty sure my eyes widened a fraction out of shock. 'Did he figure it out so quickly? How? I mean he never smiled at strangers before. I know it's really me but he wasn't supposed to know that. Did he?' My mind was hyperventilating. I needed to calm down. He wasn't looking anymore but I was still really nervous. "What's your name?" he asked. I let out a deep breath. "Carmen. Yours?" "Stuart. But you know, I have a friend named Carmen. But she's a girl, pretty too." We stayed silent after that and I was thinking 'Did he really think I was pretty?' until we arrived at California at last.

*At Google*

Man, just as I thought. Stuart became fast friends with the boy version of me. He exchanged numbers and started text fighting. He texted me something unspeakable and I shot up and punched him in the arm playfully. Whoa, he was ripped. How come I haven't noticed it before? Wow. 'Wait. Pause this. Remember Carmen, you're a boy now.' I went back to reality to see him chuckling at me and at that sight, I chuckled as well. A guy named Mr. Chetty told us to group ourselves. Many people asked us but we declined because we agreed to stay together. Apparently, declining all of the offers meant we were put with the leftovers. "Oh well, doesn't matter anyway. All I wanna do is go home to my best friend's arms. I mean she didn't even come to say goodbye." Stuart said to me. 'If only he knew.' I thought to myself. His face went impassive and serious like he hated everybody in the world, the very same face that I first met when he moved across from my house. I didn't mean for it to come to this but yet it did. So I have two choices, Reveal my secret and make Stuart happy but get sent back home and break Libby's promise and Stuart and I never to see each other again because Libby will never trust me again... or ...I could keep the promise, not reveal my secret and see Stuart crushed and shocked to see that it was me the whole time and never trust me again. It was very hard to choose because both were very bad at the end. I was so tempted to choose the first option but I knew that I couldn't so... I went for the second one. And look how that turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything so yeah, R&R. Hope ya enjoy it!:)**

Stuart's Pov:

Okay so, I am officially crazy! It's only been a few days after the first challenge. We lost partly because of me, okay! Mostly because of me. I don't know what got into me, I was just trying to debug the code and win the challenge when I saw Carmen beside me, his tongue at the corner of his mouth, frowning and looked really deep in thought. I was truly surprised because that was exactly what Carmen did back home and in college when he sat beside her and she was taking down notes with that same look on her face that made her look so damn cute. Whoa, I did not just say that. No one heard anything whatsoever. I mean I can't think about her like this, I need to get my head in the game. I must have been looking at him for quite some time now because when I finally focused on the task at hand and I felt that everyone was looking at me writing. "What?" I asked when I turned around. Carmen rolled his eyes, looking really annoyed and mad. He then said oh so smartly. " We lost, idiot. Jesus, how did you even get in this program?" They all turned around, leaving for a lunch break. I looked back at the board to see the answer staring right back at me. Oh great. Well, better go catch up with the rest.

Carmen's Pov:

Wow. he just risked our opportunities to get in this program. But yet, I just can't stay mad at him. He went over to our table and looked down at me. "Any room for me?" "Nope. Doesn't look like it." I said with a smile. He just smirked back and sat on my lap. I blushed beet red and moved out from under him, giving him some space. He smirked again and winked at me. I swear, I almost melted right there, right now. But didn't, of course. We just sat there talking and planning of what to do for the next challenge, whatever that may be.

Yo-Yo's Pov:

Our team was okay, I guess. But Stuart seemed pretty distracted by that other guy, Carmen. They seem to like each other too. Carmen didn't think that someone was bound to see him blush when Stuart decided to sit on his lap so he would make room. I actually noticed him blush so while everyone else was talking about the next challenge, I devised a plan to prove that one of them is really a girl. Since, I'm Asian and although I have chinky eyes, I analyze situations quite easily. I pulled some hair out of my eyebrow, frustrated with myself for thinking too highly of myself or that's what my mom says. She says it is not good to think highly or lowly of anyone, the best way is to stay neutral. Come on, get it together, Yo-Yo.

**Author's Note: **

**Yeah, sorry for a short chapter but it's a Monday and that is never my day. Highschool is stressful and whatevs. But I guess I'm doing okay. My mom said to stop for a while bc my math is getting lower. I get a frickin' minus 3 on a test and she goes all King Kong on me, Jesus. Dude, I feel so Asian. Doesn't help that I am actually one. Anywaaayyy... Please review.**

**5 reviews= Chapter (in general) Can't promise that it will be a real chapter.**

**10 reviews=Short chapter**

**20+ reviews= Long chapter**

**So please, I beg you. Do think you can handle the responsibility? Tell your friends, family and strangers. ;)**

**Please suggest any fanfics that you would like me to write like...**

**any book, movie, etc.**

**characters, plot ideas and whatev...**

**If you can, please PM me if you want your OC's in the story, I can just add them (make sure to give them a role, kay?)**

**but I promise you I will put your suggestions into total consideration. And the fanfic that will be published and is your suggestion, it will be tots awesome, swear. But please, give suggestions.**

**Just a heads up, I won't be writing anything from March 5- March 12. That's major exam week. Wish Me Luck! PM me:)**


End file.
